Sherry Flavored Ice Cream
by Miss Tigger
Summary: He was nerdy, always following her around like a lost puppy. He loved her, she knew, but she didn't know how much. And now that he's back from military school, he'll show her it all. One-Shot. KenxOC. Fluff. Rated T due to the fact that I'm cautious and have the word "asshole" written in there.


**Disclaimer:** No own, but Sherry does belong to me.

**A/N:** I haven't met him in game yet, since I play the English version, so personality could be OOC to those to play the French Version and have met him. I'd like to think that he knows how to make women swoon, since I want this to be fluffy, even though that's not really my forte.

* * *

He sat at a cafe, sipping coffee and eating cookies, the sun giving his sugar brown hair chestnut highlights. He heard the whispers about his appearance from the women nearby, he saw their lust-filled looks. One guy even threw him a catcall, a homosexual perhaps, or an ass hole playing a jacked up joke.

He gave a sigh. He should be used to this by now, but it still felt alien. He was being ogled and gawked at by girls who would have ignored his existence entirely in the past. But he wasn't about to lie, he did enjoy the attention from strangers, but he _craved_ the attention from one person only, and she sat at a table a few away, humming and scribbling into her black composition book. Her long black hair was curled and swept into a ponytail, resting over her left shoulder. The soft light shining through the glass window next to graced her already beautiful appearance.

His face broke into a small smile, the girls around him cooing like doves. It was sheer coincidence that he encountered her here of all places, his stalker like tendencies having been long forgotten during his time at military school.

It was a sign. If he wanted to do this, might as well do it now. She was attracting the attention of his fellow male population with that short black skirt and v-neck of hers.

He stood and threw his trash away heading over to her table. He could feel the jealous stares at his back. As he grew closer, he saw that she was writing something.

"Hey." He greeted casually. His voice had deepened while he was gone, from an alto to tenor.

"Hi." Her soprano voice was soft. Oh how he missed the sound of her voice. She raised her head. Her cheeks pinked and she gave a shy smile. "Can I help you?" She asked. Her fingers intertwined; her gray eyes bright.

He smiled at her in a way that made women swoon. He had missed her more than he initially thought. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"I don't mind. Go ahead." She said. He sat down in front of her. She had always been welcoming.

"You're still as beautiful as ever, Sherry." He murmured as his emerald eyes twinkled at her blush. She looked adorable.

"How do you know my name?" She said, her head tilting to the side in question.

Ah, so she didn't recognize him. Well, his appearance had changed drastically, so he couldn't hold it against her.

He picked up her hand. He could never have been able to do this before. Her blush remained. "Don't tell me you forgot about me. It's me, Ken."

Her eyes widened, but she didn't pull her hand away, so he kept it in his own. "Kentin…?"

He winked. She was utterly shocked.

"But…you're…your glasses are…the hair…eyes…" her voice fell to a whisper. "You look so…_hot_. In like, an army rebel kind of way. And why didn't you tell me you had green eyes?" She was pouting now. "I love green eyes."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hide them." He replied. He was blushing ever so slightly now, doing a little jig on the inside. She had called him hot. She might have never insulted him for his looks, but she didn't compliment him anymore than just a simple "you look nice" which was the nicest thing he ever got then. "You wanna go get some ice cream?" He asked.

She grinned. "Sure."

She packed up her notebook, placing it in her bag as they left. "How about Crème Delights?" She asked. He nodded. Crème was the best ice cream shop in town. They sold just about every flavor you could imagine, from simple vanilla to rainbow gummy bears. Somehow, they always managed to taste delicious.

"So what do you want?" He asked as they stood waiting in line. The parlor was busy, filled with people from around town.

"The Java Chocolate sounds good." She said as she looked over the menu board.

"I want the Cookies 'n Cream." He said habitually.

She shook her head. "Same old Ken. One Java Chocolate and a Cookies 'n Cream." She told to the pretty blonde at the register. Her name tag had the name "Kella" on it. She was very attractive, her forget-me-not irises brightened as she shot flirty looks at him.

"Cone or cup?"

"Cup." They said simultaneously.

"Would you like the regular size?" She asked him, her interest obvious. He frowned slightly. He wondered how the popular guys made it through the day with girls acting like this all the time. Annoyingly though, his frown only seemed to make him more attractive.

"Yes, regular for both." Sherry said, begrudgingly. He gave her a look and took out his wallet. Kella scooped out the ice cream into the cups.

"How much?" He asked.

"You don't have to, I'll pay." She interjected. He ruffled her hair and chuckled. He was taller than her by about three inches.

"No, it's on me. So, how much?" He asked again.

"Nine dollars and seventy two cents for a Java Chocolate and Cookies 'n Cream, both regular." Kella said. He pulled out a ten and handed it to her. "Keep the change." He said, taking both cups. "Let's go, Sherry."

"Hey, Ken wait up!" She hurried after him.

They sat down under a tree at the park, just out of public view, watching the little kids run around and play while they ate their ice cream, engaging in idle conversation.

"You know," he began, "You're the only person who has been nice to me, even though I was a complete geek."

"Well I was called 'nerd' and 'geek' before, so I know how it can hurt. I just didn't want another person to be hurt." She replied before spooning another piece of her ice cream into her mouth. Even when eating she held a dainty air.

"That's a huge lie." He deadpanned. "Any one who called you that must have been born an idiot."

"Amber was one of those people." She said.

"My point exactly. You're beautiful, smart, kind…" he trailed off with a small sigh. "Sometimes I wonder if you like me, or if you're just putting up with me." His spoon stopped halfway from his mouth. There was only a little left in his cup. His eyes averted away from hers. "Someone like you is out of my league. You'd be better off without me."

She moved to face him, clearly upset. He had forgotten how sensitive she could be. "What are you talking about Ken?" She cupped his face in her hands and angled his toward her. He looked off to the side, the previous light in his eyes gone, now replaced by a blank look.

"Look at me Kentin, straight in the eye."

He did as told, enraptured by the dominance she administered oh so naturally.

"You're an amazing person. You're sweet, caring and honest. You don't mind lending a hand either. I only wish there were more people like that. And don't even get me started on this current you."

His lips parted slightly and the corners of his mouth curled upward in humor. He placed his hand over hers. "Nah, go on. I want to know." He said softly.

"Well, you seem so confident in yourself," She began, pinking up a bit. "Your stronger than I remember. Taller too. And you…you look like you would win over the school's entire female body with those looks."

He leaned closer to her, eyes lidded halfway. She instinctively moved back, flushed. He could smell the ice cream on her lips. "You think so?"

She hesitated, then nodded.

"I do, I—!" She was cut off by his lips, softly once, then again. The third time they threw caution and hesitancy to the wind. She tasted like ice cream, and he laughed inwardly at the thought of "Sherry-flavored ice cream".

She never did finish that sentence that day, or after that.


End file.
